Getting Over Rafe
by xXaussie609dancerXx
Summary: Here's a one-shot dealing with Danny and Evelyn from the montage in the film when the two of them are doing their own thing after hearing about Rafe's "Death." There's a new character from my Pearl Harbor story soon to be up . Danny/OC


**Getting Over Rafe**

**Hey! This is my first Pearl Harbor Story. There will be another one. Soon, hopefully. Sorry, it's a one-shot. But it deals with one of my favorite scenes/montages of the movie. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, I'd be dating Josh Hartnett right now. **

**Enjoy!**

A few days after the memorial service for Rafe; Danny and Kelly were back at the airfield training and getting in their flight hours. It seemed to Kelly that Danny wasn't quite over it since he would train until the sun began to set. One day, they were training and Kelly had already landed her plane two hours before the sun was supposed to set.

"Hey, Danny; maybe you should call it a day," Kelly said as she opened her cockpit door only to be met with silence. She sighed as she got out of her plane and walked over to the watch tower, where the rest of the boys were. As she climbed the stairs, she noticed that Earl, Gooz and Joe were heading down the stairs.

"What's going on with Walker? He still upset about Rafe?" Gooz asked as he crossed paths with Kelly.

"Yeah, it seems he's not quite over the fact that Rafe's never coming back."

"He talk to Evelyn lately?"

"Not since he and I told her the news. I keep telling him to go and check up on her, but he refuses. Keeps saying that he needs to get in all the training he can."

"What he needs to do is take a break from training and get as far away from the air field for a couple of days, Lieutenant." Earl rebutted as he turned around once he was on the ground and faced both Kelly and Gooz.

"No offense, Sergeant; but seeing as you're a low rank officer and Danny is not. I don't think you can 'order' him to leave. When it comes to get ordered around, I'm afraid he and I pull higher ranks. Then again, there's a chance he'll listen to a friend. He may be stubborn, but he ain't that stubborn." Kelly replied, hoping that 'pull higher ranks' thing didn't piss Earl off too much as she stood there looking at a stunned Gooz and a semi-stunned Earl.

"You better watch it, Lieutenant. You may be an officer, but last I checked you are also a _woman_ in the U.S. Army. But you are right. I can't order Walker to leave the premises seeing as he's of higher rank. Though I can talk to him, if you think that'll get his ass outta here for a couple of days."

Kelly tried to play it cool after he threw the 'woman' comment into the mix, but decided that it was only fair since she was the one who pulled ranks on him when she shouldn't have. They were only trying to help Danny forget about Rafe and it seemed the only way to help was to let him fly for hours on end.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it Earl." She said one last time before turning and heading up the rest of the way up the stairs as Earl and Gooz headed towards the hanger. Once she got up the stairs and walked to where Red, Billy, Tony and Anthony were standing, she stood next to Red. She figured that Earl must've handed Red the communicator. So she tapped him on the shoulder as he turned slightly to face her and smiled before she signaled for him to hand her the communicator.

"Oh, hi Kelly. He must be really depressed to log in so many flight hours." Red said as he handed her the communicator while she just sighed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, he is Red. How long has he been up there?"

"It's been about six hours since both you and he took off."

"_Damn it, Danny_." She whispered, mostly to herself. Then she looked up as Danny's plane began to fly over all of them.

"Danny? Danny, I know you're upset. But you've gotta come down sometime tonight." Kelly said into the communicator. She was met with silence for a couple of seconds as she looked at all the boys, who just shook their heads. They got it. They really did. Danny had just lost his best friend and he was avoiding talking about it by logging in all of these flight hours. '_Earl was right. He needs to take a break, but he refuses to leave because he's afraid.'_ She thought before she decided to try the communicator again.

"Danny, please. Please come down." She begged over the communicator.

"I can't. I just- -I can't, Kelly. It hurts too much." Danny replied. She could hear the hurt in his voice, but she also knew that it was forced.

"Then talk to me! Don't shut me out! Flying may be the one thing you and Rafe had in common, but he wouldn't want you to shut everyone out!" She yelled, almost crying. But she promised herself that she wouldn't cry in front of the other boys.

"It's the only thing Rafe and I had in common. He lied to me, Kelly! He lied!"

"I know, Danny. I know. But please don't be like this. I get that you're hurting, but other people are too."

"Like who?"

"Like me……….and Evelyn; you promised Rafe that we'd take care of her and yet you haven't kept that promise and it's been weeks! Please come down. We'll talk. Just you and me," Kelly said.

There was complete silence after she said that. It seemed obvious that Danny wasn't going to say anything else to her and that made her wonder if her words had convinced him to come down. When she didn't get a response after ten minutes, she felt tears begin to emerge on the edge of her eyelids, but she refused to let them fall. So she handed the communicator back to Red before heading towards the stairs and heading down them without a second look back. The one thing she hadn't realized was that Danny's plane had landed right behind the watch tower.

She really didn't care as she began to walk towards the hanger only to be stopped when she ran into someone. That someone was Danny. She looked up and her eyes met his brown ones. The next thing she knew she was being pulled into a hug as she felt his arms wrap around her body and pull her closer to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Kelly. What do you say we get outta here and go and catch a movie? Then go and get Evelyn and head to dinner?" He asked as he pulled her away and wiped some of the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I'd like that." She replied before they kissed quickly then headed towards the hanger so Danny could drop off his gear before heading into town and towards the movie theater.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I also hoped you like my OC and didn't think she was a Mary-Sue or anything. Trust me, when I say that you'll get to know Kelly a lot more when the other Pearl Harbor Story gets up and running. Just got to do a LOT of editing to it right now. Haha. Please Read & Review!**


End file.
